The present invention relates to kits for assembling a plurality of toy weapons and, more particularly, a plurality of toy weapons which upon activation may generate light and sound depending upon the toy weapons selected.
Given the limited interest span of most children in any given toy of a fixed configuration and function, no matter how fascinating the toy may be, the play value of a toy over time may be related to the ability of the toy to assume different configurations and functions over time. Thus a kit from which may be assembled a plurality of toy weapons is highly desirable.
Such kits have not, however, proven to be entirely satisfactory in use. Typically a kit has a basic weapon and a plurality of conversion means or possible attachments thereto for converting the basic weapon into weapons of different configurations depending upon which conversion means is associated with the basic weapon at a given time. Thus the number of weapon configurations which can be formed is equal to the number of different conversion means provided plus one (the one representing the basic weapon without any conversion means). Accordingly, the number of conversion means provided in a kit provides an absolute limit (that is, the number of conversion means) on the number of toy weapons which can be made from the kit using both the basic weapon and at least one of the conversion means.
Also, the conversion means of the known kits are strictly "add-ons", by which is meant a conversion means which adds to, but in no substantial way changes, the identity and essential appearance of the basic weapon. For example, an add-on which does not alter the identity or essential appearance of a rifle might be a bayonet, a telescopic sight, a laser sight, a silencer, an extended ammunition magazine, and the like. Any portion of the basic rifle which is covered or concealed by the conversion means is only minimal in nature (typically only to permit connection of the conversion means to the basic rifle) and does not substantially alter or conceal the identity and essential appearance of the basic weapon. Accordingly, the extra play value provided by the several conversion means is severely restricted as the basic weapon remains merely the basic weapon with the different add-ons not changing its inherent character.
Further, where the basic weapon of the kit is capable of producing light or sound effects when activated (e.g., by a trigger), thereby to increase the play value thereof, the addition of conversion means to the basic weapon may produce different weapon configurations (i.e., appearances), but does not alter or vary the light and sound effects produced by the basic weapon. Accordingly, the increase in play value provided by the conversion means is again severely limited as the same sound and light effects are being produced in all the weapons regardless of their configurations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a kit for assembling a plurality of toy weapons where the basic weapon and at least one of a first plurality of conversion means are releasably securable together to form a second plurality of weapons greater than the first plurality of conversion means available.
Another object is to provide such a kit wherein, in a preferred embodiment, at least one of the conversion means, when used, substantially conceals and converts the identity and essential appearance of the basic weapon.
A further object is to provide such a kit wherein, in a preferred embodiment, the basic weapon includes means for producing light and sound effects, the light and sound effects produced may vary with the conversion means attached thereto to form the different weapon configurations.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a kit wherein the basic weapon and the various conversions means may be easily assembled and disassembled without the use of tools.